Don't Call Me Princess
by ladylillianrose
Summary: Dean/OC locker room smut after her practice at the training center (one-shot).


**A/N: Originally I posted this on tumblr and AO3 saying I didn't want to put it on here in case my husband saw it and teased me, but he already knows about it so I figured why not. I noticed a lack of Dean/OC locker room/wall smut, and decided to remedy this, so here you go, Dean/OC (who does not have a name, nor will she, I've left it purposefully vague, you are welcome!) in the locker room, enjoy! (also side note, Dean being tied up last night at NOC may have already spawned another fic in my head, which may end up being a follow up to this one).**

She let out a frustrated yell as she slammed the door, the lockers rattling from the force. "Ughhhh!" she groaned, shoving her hair out of her face.

"Something bothering you princess?" she turned abruptly at the voice and found Dean Ambrose smirking at her obvious frustration.

She rolled her eyes, he never missed a chance to taunt her. Ignoring him she headed down the aisle to get her stuff, intent on putting as much distance between them as possible.

He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back to face him. "You know it's rude to ignore people when they ask you a question princess."

She glared at him and shrugged his hand off, "What have I told you about calling me that?" she said through gritted teeth.

Chuckling he moved closer to her, "Promises, promises. You and I both know you won't follow through on your threats."

He had her backed up against the wall, she raised her hand to slap that smug grin off his face. He caught it deftly, tightening his grip as she struggled to gain the upper hand. "Ah ah, come now princess, use your words."

She nearly laughed at the irony of that. "Fuck off Dean," she growled, using her free hand to attempt to push him away.

"Such language from a lady," he scolded mockingly, pinning both her hands between them. "Come on now princess, tell me what's got your panties in a twist."

"I said fuck off," she said, trying to ignore that he now had a hold of both her hands and was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Wouldn't have something to do with nearly re-injuring your knee out there, would it?" He asked, taking note of the look of shock on her face. "Yeah I saw that, though I doubt anyone else noticed." He glanced down at her leg, she was sporting a rather large bruise just above her left knee.

She shrugged it off, "Well I didn't, so see I'm fine, you can let me go now." She moved, trying to remove her hands from his grip, only succeeding in causing him to press her further against the wall.

"Yeah princess, I can see that," that cocky grin was back again, but it was his piercing gaze that caught her breath in her throat.

"Dean," she murmured, licking her lips, staring up at him through hooded eyes.

"Yeah," his voice huskier as he leaned in closer.

"Don't fucking call me that," she spat as she pushed off the wall, wrenching her hands free and making her way down the row of lockers.

She heard him growl in frustration and smirked as he grabbed her from behind, shoving her against the lockers. 'Was he looking for a fight? She was more than willing to oblige if that was the case.'

"You are quite possibly the most infuriating woman on the planet," he ground out as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

She moaned as his lips crashed against her's, her hands moving to his hair immediately, tangling her fingers in it, and giving it a tug. She'd been itching to do that since the first moment she saw him, and was not disappointed as he broke the kiss, letting out a groan as she tugged again. "Princess you keep doing that and I'll be forced to tie those hands up." Her breath hitched at his threat and he grinned dangerously, "Sounds like you're not exactly opposed to the idea, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

He trailed his lips down her neck, nipping teasingly as he made his way to her chest. He paused at the dip in her shirt, nuzzling her breasts through the fabric. She pushed him away, quickly pulling it and her bra off, her nipples hardening as she stared at him. He smirked at her eagerness, his eyes darkening as they took in her topless form.

Moaning she felt his thumbs stroke her nipples teasingly, his large hands cupping her breasts, taking in their weight. She gasped as he bent down and took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it teasingly. She arched against him, begging for more, he bit her nipple sharply, causing her to shriek in pleasure. He turned his attention to her other breast, repeating his actions. She reluctantly pulled him from her breasts, yanking his shirt over his head, overcome with the need to feel his flesh against her's.

She could feel how hard he was as she ground her hips against his, attempting to ease the ache between her legs. He pushed her back against the lockers, "Ah ah, Princess, I'm in charge," trailing his hands down her arms, he began kissing his way down her body, pausing as he reached the top of her shorts. He pulled them down slowly, her frustration building as his fingers ghosted along her heated flesh. Kneeling he inhaled her scent, running his fingers teasingly along her hips, she let out a whimper of frustration. Grabbing her by her hips, he ran his his tongue teasingly along her slit, just barely touching her. She moaned bucking her hips in an attempt to press herself against him, but he had other plans.

He continued his teasing and nibbling at her lips, running his tongue along the outside of her cunt, her frustration building with every moment. When she felt as though she couldn't take anymore of his teasing, he finally parted her lips, and let out a low whistle. "Princess, you're positively dripping," she could hear the smirk in his voice, the cocky bastard. She opened her mouth to reply, but let out a loud moan as he pushed his fingers inside her. He pumped them in and out of her slowly at first, pressing them deeper with each stroke. She gasped with pleasure as he crooked his fingers, bringing her closer to the edge.

He removed his fingers, running them teasingly along her clit, causing her to let out a whimper of frustration. Chuckling he replaced his fingers with his tongue. She couldn't make a sound, not even a slight squeak, as his tongue slowly circled her clit. She ground herself against him as his tongue moved along her, burying his face in her cunt. She moaned as his slight stubble rasped against her bare skin, the feeling absolutely delicious. As she rode his face, she felt his hands moving against her ass, cupping her cheeks and pressing her further into him.

He smacked one cheek, and she yelped looking down at him in surprise, he merely raised an eyebrow, daring her to protest. She moaned, that was one of her weaknesses, how the fuck did he know about that. She could feel herself peaking as he smacked her ass again, and sank his teeth into her clit. She came with a cry, shivering against his face. He pulled away grinning, his face covered in her wetness. She yanked him up and kissed him hard, her hands fumbling for his belt buckle. "Easy there princess," he moved his hands to help her, but she slapped them away, mumbling, "too many clothes," before quickly removing them and sinking to her knees.

She licked her lips as she staring at his erect cock, she teasingly ran her tongue along the tip. He groaned pushing his fingers through her hair, as she wrapped her lips around him. "Fuck," he swore, causing her to grin, as she took him further into her mouth, swirling her tongue along his length. She moved at an agonizingly slow teasing pace, smirking as Dean clenched his fists, trying to keep from driving his cock hard and fast into her sinful mouth. She grinned at his attempts to control himself, hollowing her cheeks she increased her pace causing him to gasp sharply. He tugged on her hair, "Princess, you keep that up there won't be any main event." She grinned smugly as he pulled her up, pressing his body against her's, as she let out a moan as his cock brushed against her cunt.

Lifting her up, he pressed her against the lockers, letting out a groan as he sheathed himself inside her. She was going to have marks along her back, but she didn't care, as he fucked her into the lockers. He sank his teeth into her neck, marking her for all the world to see, her screams of pleasure finally pushing him over the edge. As he bucked his hips against her's, his cock pulsing inside her driving her own orgasm forward. "Fuck!" she breathed, as she slumped against him. He chuckled weakly, resting his forehead against her's trying to calm the racing of their hearts. She shifted against him, whimpering as he pulled himself out of her.

He collapsed on the bench, a sweaty sexy mess, grinning up at her boyishly. Finally able to stand, she bent over to collect her clothes. Feeling a slight swat at her backside, she glared at him. "Don't start anything you don't intend to finish" she warned. He smirked and opened his mouth to respond, when she stopped him with a kiss. She pulled away, needing that shower more than ever now. "Oh and Dean?" she called.

"Yeah princess?"

"Don't fucking call me that," she grinned and stepped into the showers.

He chuckled, "Oh princess you've got a lot to learn," he said as he followed her into the shower.


End file.
